Seal It With A Kiss
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: A timeline of moments in Max and Allison's relationship. Goes in order from first to last! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW and follow on IG: UnaverageWriterFreak


_**Phase Talk**_

 _"Max, on the night of our first date, you told me that your parent's said you were going through a phase. What did they say you were going through a phase about?" Allison asked as they walked through the park, the sky was dark and their fingers intertwined. They had been talking about everything and nothing for the past two hours, wandering around Hiddenville aimlessly._

 _Max shrugged keeping his gaze locked at the trees and swing set in front of them. "Promise you won't tell?" He looked over at her, taking a deep breath at her nod. "I'm an aspiring super villain in a family full of super heroes." Max said softly, stopping as Allison stilled, staring at him shocked. She quickly regained her composure, squeezing his hand. "So that's what the vision board is for?"_

 _Max nodded, eyebrows furrowed at her utter calmness. He had expected her to freak, to run away, maybe even sell story to the gullible news channels, but she did nothing of the sorts, keeping in step with him after her pause. "Yeah, my rabbit, Colosso, is an old super villain and they turned him into a bunny because they thought he would be helpless like that. He mentors me now, we've been working on my evil chronicle to show Dark Mayhem for awhile."_

 _"So, will there be any animals or plants harmed in the process of you taking over the world?" She raised an eyebrow, stopping for the second time and facing him. He turned to her, arms going to her waist. "Not that I know of, why?"_

 _Allison smiled, beginning to lean up. "Because, if so, you have my vote of confidence one hundred percent."_

 _He sealed their deal with a kiss._

* * *

 _ **First Big Fight**_

 _Max sat in his lair, goggles tightly strapped as he worked closely on his newest invention. His phone had gone off about five times now and each time he had ignored it's incessant buzzing. He was so close to finishing what he hoped would be an even more advanced version of the brain melt - something that he could write down in his evil chronicle to impress Dark Mayhem._

 _Just as he picked up his screwdriver, he heard hard footsteps come down his stairs. Max made no motion to look over at whoever entered, his motions slowed down as he gently began to screw in one of the last screws. "So this is what you've been ignoring me for? A helmet?" Max jumped slightly, dropping the screwdriver, watching the screw hang loosely as well. He looked up at Allison, who had a less than pleased look on her face._

 _"It's not just some helmet, it's the Brain Melt Z! It's much better than the Brain Melt 3000 and perhaps this will be the thing to give me an edge." Max said triumphantly, staring at the Brain Melt Z with adoration. Allison rolled her eyes, not impressed with her boyfriends excuse. Of course she was impressed with his latest invention, he worked so hard on it! But she didn't appreciate him ignoring her for almost two days straight._

 _"While it does look great, I don't appreciate you ignoring me for almost two days." She crossed her arms, waiting for the excuse that was inevitably coming. His excuse didn't come though and he pushed his goggles up, pulling her down onto his lap as a sigh escaped her lips. "Listen, I'm really sorry, Allison. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just got caught up with the Brain Melt."_

 _"Don't try to charm me with your good looks and great hair, Max. Enjoy the Brain Melt and call me when you can make time for your girlfriend again." Allison pushed off his lap, walking upstairs, shutting the door behind her with a quiet thump. Max sighed, standing up and placing his goggles on the table. He looked between his latest invention and the door, trying to decide what he was supposed to do. With a groan of discontent, he ran up the stairs, calling Allison's name._

 _She was just pulling open the door when he got up there and stopped, turning around when she heard him. "Listen," Max began, stopping in front of her. "I'm sorry, it's just, this was going to be the thing to really impress Dark Mayhem, you know? To really prove that I could be a good super villain. I shouldn't have ignored you though."_

 _Allison's eyes softened as she stepped down from the steps, taking a deep breath. "I understand that, Max. And I'm sorry for overreacting, it's just- I missed you." He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Well don't worry, you have me now."_

 _He sealed their deal with a kiss._

* * *

 _ **College Acceptance**_

 _Allison sat next to Max in his kitchen, biting her bottom lip between her teeth gently. She had read and reread every single reference letter, every single essay she had written, and every single word she had typed, trying to find some type of fault._

 _"Do-do you think it's okay...?" She said anxiously, her voice surprisingly not going above a whisper. Allison looked over to her boyfriend, who was reading over the list, a look of pride on his face._

 _"Allison, this-this is amazing!" Max stammered, his eyes flitting over to his girlfriend. "They'd be crazy not to accept you! I mean, all of these achievements...you've done so many things!" He exclaimed, clicking down the list. "Look at this! Green Teenz president, student council president, at least ten or more academic achievement awards!"_

 _Allison gazed at the bright computer screen resting on the table in front of them. "But do you think it's enough, Max? This college was on the top of my list, it's my dream school!"_

 _"Well, there's no more time to think about it," Max began, pressing a few keys on her laptop. "because I just sent it in." He gave her a toothy grin, standing up from his chair and holding out his hand for Allison to take. "Now, how does celebratory ice cream sound? It's on me."_

* * *

 _It was two weeks later that Allison rushed down Max's stairs, a wide grin on her face. "I got in!" She shouted, rushing over to Max, who had been inventing his latest project, and hugging him tightly._

 _"Are you serious?" He exclaimed, a smile breaking out on his face. Max held her against him, feeling her vibrate in laughter against him. He put her at arm's length, observing her giddy features. He pushed up his goggles and pulled her into another hug, this one softer than the one before._

 _"Gosh, I'm so proud of you." He murmured softly, hearing her sigh in content against his chest._

 _"I wouldn't have stayed sane throughout this without you."_

* * *

 _"So, it seems like this is it, college girl. I'll be here and you'll be off, fulfilling your dreams." Max teased, sitting next to Allison on the bench beside his front door._

 _Allison laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully. "Max, you act like you're not going off to Villain U in a week anyway." She rolled her eyes, but didn't stop herself from laying her head on his shoulder._

 _"Yeah, but this is gonna be the first time where you're not just a phone call away. As girly as it may sound, you've been my rock since we got together. You're the only one who really supported me the whole way." Max sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "And to be honest, I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."_

 _Allison stayed quiet for a moment before leaning up, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. He slowly began to reciprocate her notion and soon seconds became minutes. They pulled away, Allison resting her head back against Max's shoulder._

 _"You'll always have me, Max. Even though you think I'm not a phone call away, trust me, I am. I love you, you goof." She smiled, feeling his gaze on her._

 _"I love you too."_

 _He sealed their deal with a kiss._

* * *

 _ **Proposal**_

 _It was midsummer as Max fanned himself in his childhood home. "Dad, why won't you turn on the air conditioner? I'm dying in here." He heard Allison mumble in agreement, her head resting on his lap. Barb had suggested that they invite over Allison's parents for a fun summer hangout. Max, of course, immediately blanched at the idea, giving a firm no. But as Allison looked up at him, hands on her hips, eyes judgemental, he decided it wouldn't be so bad to have them over._

 _"Alert, Alert, Non-Supes approaching."_

 _Barb and Hank went to the door, answering it as Max and Allison stood up. Gary and Debby walked in, shaking hands with Barb and Hank._

 _The newly arrived pair made their way over to Max and Allison, arms stretched out. Allison was quick to go to them, pulling them into a tight hug. Max, on the other hand, kept it simple with a hand shake, giving a quick hello._

 _An hour or so went by and things were in full swing. Billy and Nora were outside playing with Chloe while Phoebe, Max, and Allison sat on the couch, talking about school. Even though Barb and Hank weren't thrilled with Max having gone off to Villain U, they weren't going to give up their oldest son._

 _"So, elf boy, where do you go to college?" Gary asked as him and Debby sat across from the three college students. Max thought for a moment, his excuse becoming blank before Allison took over for him, giving him a quick side glance._

 _"Max goes to Hiddenville Community College." Max mentally sighed in relief, glad that his girlfriend had his back and didn't spill his secret. "He's still a bit undecided on what he wants to major in so he's going to the community college to get all his other classes out of the way."_

 _"Mmm, interesting." And that was the end of their conversation._

* * *

 _Allison had begun cutting pieces of the ice cream cake, handing them out when she heard multiple gasps behind her. "What, is there a hair in the cake?" She furrowed her eyebrows, turning around herself. Allison gasped as she saw Max on one knee, holding a blue velvet box._

 _The plate quickly slipped from her hand, making a small splat on the floor, but Allison didn't even notice. She was so in shock from her boyfriend of three years finally proposing._

 _Max chuckled, staring up at her with a bright smile. He flipped the box open, inside holding a rose gold ring, fit with small rubies and a large diamond in the center. "Allison, I-" He was cut off though by Allison kneeling down to his level and pulling him into a tight hug._

 _"Yes. Don't even keep going, I already said yes." Max laughed quietly, oblivious to all the cheers of congratulations around them. He held her tightly to him and she did the same, neither of them rushing to let go. Max did pull away though, taking out the ring and sliding it onto Allison's shaking finger._

 _He sealed their deal with a kiss._

* * *

 _ **Thunder Baby**_

 _Allison stared at the stick in her hand, letting it confirm what she already knew. She was pregnant. Her and Max had been trying for months, only to be left with disappointment when each time the test came back negative. Now though, she was over the moon, so excited to share the news with her husband._

 _Allison waited patiently on the couch of their new home, holding the stick with a tissue. Max was supposed to be home any minute now and all she could do was wait. She began to get impatient though when ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of Max. Allison had to tell someone, she was so overwhelmed with joy._

 _She found herself sitting next to Colosso's cage, the rabbit looking up at her before going back to ignoring her. After a moment of her hard stare, Colosso sighed, looking up at her from his cage. "Can I help you, Little Miss Bright Eyes?"_

 _"I'm pregnant! I'm so excited, I wanted to tell Max first, but he's running late so-" Allison heard a door slam from the other side of the house and was quick to rush upstairs, giving Colosso a hurried goodbye. She was so concentrated that she ran straight into Max. He held her tight in his arms, chuckling quietly. "What's the rush?"_

 _Allison took a deep breath, her smile wide as she handed him the pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant! We're gonna have a baby." Max's eyes softened, holding a bright glint in them. "Are you serious? I'm gonna be a dad!" He spun her around in his arms, loud, overjoyed laughter falling from his lips. He set her down, a wide grin on his face as he placed a hand over Allison's abdomen. "There's a little person in there, one that we made together."_

 _"And they'll be so loved..."_

 _He sealed their deal with a kiss._

* * *

 **Read and Review, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to follow me on IG: UnaverageWriterFreak**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


End file.
